conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
2016 Marianan general election
The 2016 Marianan general election was an election held on 29 August 2016 to determine the government of Mariana. Several factors led to such an early election, which resulted in no significant plurality for any of the parties and produced no prime minister, leading to a second election. Background The strong government coalition of the Greens, Social Democrats and Better Mariana began to show weaknesses within the ranks of the SDP. A leadership election saw the party choose Pieter Van Buskirk as leader, but not after a divisive campaign in which Palma's mayor Karen House, the anti-establishment outsider, closely finished in second and began to represent a more grassroots leftist wing of the party. Likewise several defections from the SDP and SLP led to the creation of Yes to the Future, a party formed from the anti-austerity and alternative Esquedra Republicana na Mariana and Avanze parties. On 25 July, the government presented a bill raising the IVA (VAT tax) from 17% to 21%, due to economic uncertainty and the likely need for funds. The proposal was criticized by left and right and saw heated debate in the congress. THe vote on 29 July resulted in: *'In favour': GP (27), SDP (19), BM (2) - 48 votes *'Against': SLP (14), CDU (14), FLP (8), YES (5), P70 (3), SAP (1), MPP (1), CCP (1), SDP (5) - 52 votes 5 members of the pro-House faction voted against the bill and defeated it, sending the country to elections. Result }} The Greens finished in first place, as they did in 2013. The CDU was able to garner enough votes to finish in second, improving over three years ago. The real surprise was Yes, finishing in third at the expend of the SDP and SLP. Nonetheless no one party managed to receive a plurality of votes, much less a majority. Aftermath After the election there was the need to try and form a government through a coalition. The likely options, continuation of the GP/SDP/BM coalition (40 seats), CDU/FLP/BM coalition (33 seats) and Yes and SLP (28 seats) all fell short of a minimum 50%. The Greens, SDP and Better Mariana proposed incumbent Prime Minister Wostor as candidate; they were hoping to get support from the SLP to be able to pass the vote but SLP was adamant they would not work with BM in a government. The government coalition proposed Wostor for Prime Minister on 5 September. All the SDP, GP and BM congresspersons voted for Wostor, but fell short of a majority by 11 votes. The Marianan People's Party's leader, Sofia Andersen, stated her party would oppose any government proposal by leftist parties. Collapse of the Greens Following the vote there was talk some SDP could support a YES candidate, and the SLP announced on 4 September they could potentially back a coalition with GP and SDP, but nothing came to light. In May 2017 a scandal came to light whereby Peter Wostor had illegally used government money to fund the campaigns of family members and close associates who were running for positions in municipal government. Immediately afterward, the Social Democrats announced they would no longer back the Greens, and GP deputy leader Warren Sheraldin broke off from the party to form a new one, ECO17. Wostor resigned as Prime Minister and party leader, and new elections were called for 30 June. Category:Mariana